Baro
Perfil *'Nombre: '바로 / Baro *'Nombre real: '차선우 / Cha Sun Woo *'Apodos: '''Princesa ardilla, Baramji (ardilla), Hambaro, Baroro. *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '178cm *'Peso: '63kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Mono *'''Familia: Padre y hermana menor (Cha Yoon Ji) *'Agencia:' HODU&U Entertainment Dramas *Melting Me Softly (tvN, 2019) Aparición especial *Level Up (MBN/UMAX, 2019) *Two Hearts (Youtube, 2019) *Less than Evil (MBC, 2018-2019) *Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (KBS2, 2017) *Viva Ensemble (2017) *Master: God of Noodles (KBS2, 2016) *Loss:Time:Life (2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) cameo *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Películas * Close Your Eyes (2017) Tema para Dramas * No Problem (junto a CNU) tema para Prison Playbook (2018) * The Day I Met You (junto a Min Hyo Rin & Jin Young) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) Experiencia Letra: * Pretty junto a Jinyoung y CNU para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) * Seoul junto a CNU para WHO AM I (2do álbum de B1A4) Letra- 7° mini álbum de B1A4 Rollin' * Rollin' (junto a Jinyoung) * I Need You (junto a Jinyoung) * Love Emotion (junto a Jinyoung) * Call me (junto a CNU) * Smile Mask (junto a Jinyoung) * Like a Child (junto a Sandeul y Team Columbus) Letra - 3° álbum de B1A4 "Good Timing": * Moment I Fall for You Again * Good Timing (junto a Jinyoung) * In Dream * To my star * Melancholy * Drunk you Programas de TV * Coffee Friends (tvN, 2019) Ep. 5 * Party People JYP (2017) Ep. 22.10.2017 junto a B1A4 * Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2017) * YANG and NAM SHOW (Mnet, 2016) junto a B1A4 * 은밀하게 위대하게 (Grandeza en secreto) (MBC, 2016) junto a B1A4 * Immortal Song (KBS2, 2016) junto a B1A4 * Now Jeong Dae Man Mobidic Overwatch B1a4 vs BTOB (SBS, 2016) Ep.12-19 junto con Gongchan *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2016) *Old House, New House (2016) junto con Sandeul y GongChan *Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV (2016) *Abnormal Summit (jtbc, 2016) Ep. 90 con Sandeul *Take Care of My Witch (jtbc, 2016) junto con B1A4 *WE KID (Mnet, 2016) Jurado Invitado *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) Ep. 33-34 *Real Men (MBC, 2015) *4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (KBS, 2015) Ep.7 con B1A4 *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) Ep. 19.02.15 *Law of the Jungle en Palau (SBS, 2015) *Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS, 2015) *Star King (SBS, 2014) Ep. 394 y 395 con CNU y Gong Chan *Youth Over Flowers Laos (tvN, 2014) *The Human Condition (KBS2, 2014) Ep. 16.08.14 junto a Gong Chan *Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2014) Ep. 29.03.2014 *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 184, 199 *“Star vs. National Challenger, Face Off” (SBS, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) Ep. 317 *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014-2016) Ep. 160, 184, 303 *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2014) Ep. 37 con Jin Young *Taxi (tvN, 2014) Ep. 320 con Do Hee *Crisis Escape (KBS2, 2014) Ep. 20.01.2014 *Strong Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 161-162 con Sandeul *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS2, 2013) Ep. 26.05 y 15.06, con CNU *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS2. 2012) Ep. 25.11.2012, con Sandeul y Jin Young *1000 Song Challenge (2012) Ep. 07.01.2012, con Sandeul y CNU *World Changing Quiz Show (MBC, 2012) Ep. 07.04.2014 junto con CNU *Immortal Song 2 (KBS2, 2012) Ep. 70, 73-76, 78-79, 107-109, 144 con CNU, Sandeul y Jin Young *B1A4 Hello Baby (KBS Joy, 2012) *Sesame Player 3 (Mnet, 2012) *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012-2017) Ep. 26, 40, 73, 97, 135, 159, 322 *'S'''elf Camera Diary (Selca Diary) (2012) *2012 "God Of Cookery" (2011) *MTV "Match Up" (MTV, 2011) junto a Block B Temas para Programas de TV * ''White Winter (junto a Jin Young) '' tema para Sugar (2015) Vídeos Musicales *'2016:' a lie (B1A4) *'2014:' Soyou (SISTAR) & Junggigo - Some *'2013:' Yoo Ji Ae (Lovelyz) - Delight *'2012:' Zia - For a Year Colaboraciones *'2016:' Seo Ye Ahn (ft. Baro) - Chocolate Kiss *'2015:' JeA (Brown Eyed Girls) (ft. Baro) - Just For One Day * '''2013: 'Baek A Yeon (ft. Baro) - I Like It *'2012:' Baro (ft. Min (Miss A)) - Just The Two Of Us Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' B1A4 **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés. *'Especialidades:' Imitaciones de voz y Beatboxing. *'Aficiones:' Escribir, ver animes, componer canciones y correr. *'Ídolo:' Su padre. *'Fanclub:' BaroTic's *Su comida favorita es todo lo que contenga pollo. *Él es el segundo miembro que fue reclutado. *Usaba lentes de contacto, pero se realizó una cirugía laser para tener buena vista. *En el programa 3 Idiots ganó una carrera bajo la nieve, vestido de novia. *En Hello Baby! fue el primer papá en conocer a Eun Sol, pero está siempre negó quererlo debido a que le daba miedo su pelo amarillo. *El padre de Baro tocaba la guitarra en una banda cuando tenía su edad, su madre tenía el sueño de convertirse en celebridad. *Ha recibido buenas críticas a su actuación fluida en el drama Respond 1994. *Colaboró en el evento de "StudWars" junto a Jessica. *En el segundo álbum "Who Am I" , dijo que dormía con los ojos abiertos , y que al verse a sí mismo parecía un fantasma. *En Noviembre del 2014, se confirmó que Baro prestaría su voz para el doblaje coreano de la cinta "THE 7TH DWARF" (Las aventuras del séptimo enanito) una cinta de origen Alemán. *Gano medalla de plata en la carrera de 60m en los ISAAC Chuseok Special 2015 *Protagonizó el single debut de la hermana menor de INFINITE ,Yoo Ji Ae de LOVELYZ , MV Delight . *Yoon Ji, la hermana menor de Baro, está actualmente entrenando en la misma agencia preparando su debut. *El 30 de junio de 2018 Jinyoung y Baro dejan WM Entertainment. *El 10 de julio de 2019 la agencia de Baro, HODU&U Entertainment, confirmó con una declaración oficial que el artista se enlistará en su deber como soldado activo el 30 de julio. *El 30 de julio de 2019, ingresó silenciosamente al centro de entrenamiento de reclutas para comenzar el entrenamiento básico para su servicio militar. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Baro 0.jpg Baro 1.jpg Baro 2.jpg Baro 3.jpg Baro 4.jpg Baro 5.jpg Baro 6.jpg Baro 7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActor Categoría:HODU&U Entertainment